Aux Amours Taboues
by Aigie-san
Summary: "-Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur, si vous trouvez cela insolent ou intrusif, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez toujours l'air de souffrir lorsque vous me regardez. [...] -Monsieur Nott, je crains que vous ne vous mêliez de choses qui, non contentes de ne pas vous regarder, vous dépassent." [SeverusxThéodore]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Aux Amours Taboues**

-Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur, si vous trouvez cela insolent ou intrusif, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez toujours l'air de souffrir lorsque vous me regardez.

Son élève le fixait, impassible, comme s'il venait demander quel temps il ferait le lendemain. Ses mèches noires mi-longues encadraient son visage aux traits juvéniles et doux. Un épi sombre qui refusait de rejoindre le pli général de la chevelure traversait le front du jeune homme, passait sur son nez et allait nonchalamment s'échouer sur sa joue. Ses lèvres fines et rosées étaient délicatement closes, gardant prisonnière la voix agréablement feutrée du sorcier en devenir. Impeccablement habillé, il dégageait par son calme et son silence une brillante intelligence qu'il nourrissait avec ferveur et humilité. Dans ses yeux d'encre brûlait une flamme discrète d'on ne savait trop quoi. Il était à la fois mystérieux et admirable ; Théodore Nott, le meilleur élément de Serpentard.

Il avait l'esprit, il avait le corps pour rendre fiers sa famille comme ses professeurs. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'allégeance de son père vienne noircir cet inestimable tableau ? Severus en était fou. Théodore était le Regulus de cette génération. Mais le professeur de potions ne parvenait à admettre qu'un destin proche de celui de son ami attende son élève. L'agent-double à la solde de Poudlard était doué pour porter des masques, pour jouer la comédie et duper les gens. Cependant, l'héritier Nott était d'une extrême clairvoyance et l'adulte s'affaiblissait devant lui. Ce combo malheureux avait donc finalement conduit à cette situation dont le Mangemort repenti avait toujours redouté qu'elle n'advienne. Il avait désormais la bouche sèche, mains posées de chaque côté de la pile de devoirs qu'il comptait corriger. Figé, quoique frissonnant d'appréhension, il ne savait quoi répondre. La fin du cadet Black le hantait encore et toutes ces similitudes qu'avait l'élève avec le défunt lui faisaient perdre ses moyens. C'était pathétique.

« Je ne supporterais pas qu'il disparaisse lui aussi, ou même de juste le voir souffrir. » Pensa le potionniste. « Non, non. Il ne faut pas voir les choses ainsi ; il n'est pas Regulus. » Se rappela-t-il à l'ordre. « Tout de même… Je ne peux pas le laisser suivre les traces de son père ou soutenir la cause de Dumbledore. Je dois le tenir à l'écart de la guerre et lui assurer un avenir. »

Il tremblait imperceptiblement.

« Je suis le seul qui sache les ombres mortelles qui le guettent. Voilà, il faut que quelqu'un le protège et ça ne peut être que moi. »

Il se leva, s'efforçant de recouvrer son expression dure, son ton sec.

-Monsieur Nott, je crains que vous ne vous mêliez de choses qui, non contentes de ne pas vous regarder, vous dépassent.

Théodore décolla très légèrement les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Son embarras transparaissait par quelques rougeurs.

-Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. J'avais cru remarquer que… et je me demandais si j'avais pu dire ou faire quelque chose qui vous ait déplu.

-Sachez, monsieur Nott, qu'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire qui ait la capacité de me blesser. Alors ayez l'amabilité de vous occuper de vos affaires et de vous contenter de prendre soin de vous.

[… … …]

-Nott, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Mais Blaise n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase ; son camarade lui était passé à côté sans lui prêter un regard, rouge brique. Voilà qui était inédit et plutôt intriguant, mais l'héritier Zabini avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

[… … …]

 _-S… v… r… s. Sev… r… s. Severus._

 _Cette voix._

 _-Severus._

 _Ce visage. Ce sourire presque timide._

 _-Severus._

 _-Regulus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle. Elle ne te mérite pas._

 _Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation._

 _-Je l'aime._

 _-Vraiment ? Que fais-tu avec moi, alors ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _-Parce que tu m'aimes._

 _-Non, pas comme ça. Lily est… c'est différent._

 _-Tu me rends triste quand tu parles comme ça. Lily est égoïste, James arrogant, Sirius stupide, Remus lâche et Peter faible. Tu ne gagnerais rien à les côtoyer ; ils te font du mal. Moi, je t'aime. Je t'aime, Severus. Je t'aime._

 _Un jour, nous ferons l'amour._

[… … …]

Le professeur de potions se réveilla, les joues baignées de larmes. Regulus. Son ami était toujours resté à ses côtés, l'avait soutenu, consolé. Mais ce n'était qu'après l'avoir perdu que le Mangemort repenti s'était rendu compte de l'importance que le cadet Black avait pris pour lui. Bien trop tard, en somme. Quand il ne lui était plus resté que des souvenirs et une lettre d'adieux. Des regrets aussi. Beaucoup de regrets…

« Théodore ne subira pas ton sort, je te le jure. Je saurai être là pour lui. Cela ne te ramènera pas, mais… Aaah… Où que tu sois, tu dois bien rire de moi. »

[… … …]

« Peut-être que j'aurais pu le sauver. » Se disait souvent Severus. « Si j'avais été à ses côtés, si je lui avais rendu ses sentiments… Peut-être qu'il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de se sacrifier. Peut-être qu'il aurait fait appel à moi pour l'aider dans sa folle entreprise. Peut-être… Peut-être que s'il est mort si jeune, c'est à cause de moi. »

Depuis des années, cette culpabilité qui ressurgissait régulièrement le torturait. Bien sûr, il pensait toujours à Lily, à la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie à tenir son corps dépourvu de vie dans ses bras… Il s'en voulait pour elle aussi et savait qu'il restait en lui des braises de l'amour qu'il avait eu pour elle, mais il se réconfortait en se disant qu'elle était partie avec un autre, qu'elle l'avait abandonné et qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à sa décision de rejoindre les forces du mal. Elle l'avait terriblement fait souffrir sans jamais paraître le regretter. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle méritait d'ainsi mourir, mais elle avait choisi d'épouser l'homme qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer. La brûlure de cette trahison était encore vivace dans son esprit. Et dire qu'il devait éduquer son rejeton… Mais le professeur de potions, avec du recul, s'était aperçu qu'il avait été « la Lily de Regulus ». Quoiqu'il ne l'ait jamais rejeté, il s'était toujours affiché comme amoureux de la rousse Gryffondor sans accepter d'en démordre une seule fois et avait laissé son ami seul au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Il en avait tellement honte…

-Bonjour, monsieur, le salua-t-on alors qu'il traversait un couloir.

-Bonjour, Reg-…, commença à répondre le Mangemort repenti avant que sa voix ne s'étrangle.

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées, yeux écarquillés et se retourna. Théodore s'était arrêté et regardait derrière lui, surpris.

-Reg ? Répéta le jeune homme, dans un souffle.

-Je…, fit l'adulte, déstabilisé, avant d'ordonner, presque en colère. Filez en cours !

[… … …]

Severus déambulait entre les tables, surveillant le contenu des chaudrons. Les Gryffondor étaient pitoyables, Granger mise à part, mais il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas bien meilleurs ; ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup d'efforts étant donné qu'ils savaient que leur chef de maison les favoriserait toujours. Seul un travail se démarquait de manière flagrante des autres ; celui de l'héritier Nott. L'élève excellait. Dans toutes les matières. Il était même supérieur à Granger mais, évidemment, comme il était à Serpentard et qu'il avait à cœur de ne pas faire de vague, personne n'en parlait. Le professeur de potions s'immobilisa près de lui pour apprécier la qualité du mélange. Il était bon de voir que l'art des philtres n'était pas hors de l'atteinte de tous. Regulus aussi, en son temps, avait su dompter cette matière particulière. Théodore leva alors les yeux vers l'adulte, une expression neutre au visage. Toutefois, il passa ses doigts graciles dans ses cheveux pour les glisser derrière son oreille. Le Mangemort repenti manqua de souffle de façon si visible que l'héritier Nott jeta un œil incertain aux indications au tableau puis à sa table et à son chaudron. Il devait croire avoir fait une erreur grossière.

[… … …]

On tapa trois coups à la porte de sa salle de cours.

-Entrez.

On ouvrit et Théodore apparut.

-Bonsoir, monsieur.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Nott. Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'élève referma la porte et s'avança vers son professeur.

-En cours, aujourd'hui, j'étais certain d'avoir réussi la potion. J'ai bien revérifié le protocole et mes notes ; je suis sûr de n'avoir fait aucune erreur, pourtant vous aviez l'air de ne pas vous attendre à ce résultat. Où me suis-je-…

-Vous ne vous êtes trompé nulle part, coupa froidement Severus. Votre travail était parfait. Maintenant, sortez.

Le jeune homme obéit de prime abord, mais lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée, il se figea.

-Est-ce en rapport avec Regulus Black ?

Le Mangemort repenti se leva brusquement, renversant son encrier et sa chaise.

-Qui vous-… ! Qui vous-… ! Sembla suffoquer le potionniste.

-Je suis un Sang-Pur, répondit l'héritier Nott, lui tournant toujours le dos. J'entends beaucoup de noms d'autres Sangs-Purs ; on m'a déjà parlé des membres des plus illustres familles. Ce « Reg », ça me disait quelque chose. J'ai fouillé dans ma mémoire, puis dans les archives de l'école. Regulus Black, l'attrapeur. J'ai vu des photos. Vous étiez à l'école ensemble, et je lui ressemble. Plus personne n'a entendu parlé de lui depuis des années. Je suis désolé… si je vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Et sur ces mots, Théodore quitta la salle. Abasourdi, l'adulte baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes.

« Quelle sorte de lâche suis-je, au juste ? »

[… … …]

-Je n'avais jamais vu Nott comme ça, signala Astoria Greengrass, comme soucieuse.

Sa sœur aînée, Daphné, se figea dans son exercice de métamorphose et leva les yeux vers sa cadette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Toutes deux se trouvaient dans un coin de leur salle commune. La brune fixait Théodore qui, seul à une table, se prenait littéralement la tête au-dessus d'un livre. Il tapait nerveusement de la jambe, semblant sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, l'air renfrogné. Il maltraitait tant sa lèvre qu'une légère pointe de rouge était visible à l'endroit où ses dents l'avaient entaillée. La blonde, ayant suivi le regard de sa sœur, fronça doucement les sourcils et acquiesça.

-Vu comment le professeur Snape a réagi à son travail la dernière fois, il doit s'efforcer de réparer son erreur. Il est le meilleur élève de Poudlard ; ce doit être dur pour lui de se tromper aussi magistralement.

Astoria posa sa plume.

-Le pauvre. Il va se rendre malade, à ce train-là.

Elle se leva.

-Je vais aller le voir.

Mais à peine avait-elle dit cela que, captant son mouvement, l'héritier Nott leva les yeux vers elle et les écarquilla avant de bondir sur ses pieds, fermer son livre et décamper. La jeune fille se laissa tomber plus qu'elle se rassit.

-Est-ce qu'il vient d'avoir peur de moi ?…

Daphné était toute aussi surprise que sa cadette. Elle se remit les idées en place et se concentra de nouveau sur son exercice.

-Peut-être qu'il a simplement trop honte d'avoir échoué à quelque chose.

[… … …]

Pendant quelque temps, l'attention en cours et les notes de Théodore chutèrent. Pas de manière alarmante, mais suffisamment pour que Severus s'inquiète. Était-il responsable des soudaines difficultés de son élève ? Le déconcentrait-il ? Lui faisait-il ressentir un quelconque malaise ? Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ce devait être ça. Mais pouvait-il se permettre de le convoquer ? Et pour lui dire quoi ? Tout de même… Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés quand l'héritier Nott souffrait à cause de lui… Puis les notes de l'adolescent se stabilisèrent ; elles restèrent d'un haut niveau, comparées à celles d'une majorité de ses camarades, mais trop basses pour les capacités d'un garçon aussi intelligent. Et alors que la culpabilité du professeur allait en grandissant, la pensée frappa le potionniste qu'il n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec ça. Alors pris d'une terrible colère et d'une intense inquiétude, il fit rester Théodore à la fin d'un cours. Quand tous les autres élèves furent partis, il se mit à l'abri derrière son bureau, bras croisés, et toisa l'héritier Nott aussi froidement qu'il le pouvait.

-Vos notes ont baissé. Et pas seulement dans ma matière. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à vous dire que je suis déçu, même s'il y aurait certainement une part de vérité, mais vous et moi savons que vous êtes capable de largement mieux.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux mais ne dit rien.

-Est-ce de la fatigue ? Du stress ? Avez-vous du mal à dormir ? S'enquit le Mangemort repenti. Madame Pomfresh sera en mesure de vous venir en aide.

Il ne fit que se heurter à un mur de silence. Il se crispa, mâchoires roulant durement, avant de reprendre.

-Un… Un Mangemort, ou n'importe quel partisan de l'Ordre Noir est-il venu vous voir ?…

L'élève braqua un regard interdit sur l'adulte sans pour autant prononcer un mot.

-Je sais à qui va l'allégeance de votre père. J'ignore où va la vôtre. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger. Mais je suis votre professeur et chef de maison. En cette qualité, je suis en mesure de vous fournir quelques conseils.

Théodore parut vouloir dire quelque chose mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

-Oubliez votre père. Oubliez vos amis. Oubliez votre sang, votre éducation et tous les préjugés, toutes les règles idiotes qui vous ont été inculquées. Vous pouvez être fier d'être à Serpentard, mais uniquement pour les valeurs que cette maison prône ouvertement. Pas celles que certains prétendent y trouver. Vous êtes un excellent élève et en ce qui concerne votre personne… Que vous ayez peur ou non, vous valez mieux, _infiniment_ mieux, que ce que l'Armée des Ténèbres vous demandera d'être. Et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, les sorciers méritants comme vous ne risqueront rien. A bon entendeur. Vous pouvez disposer.

L'héritier Nott ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, puis, tel un automate, tourna les talons pour s'en aller. Severus serra les poings.

-Monsieur Nott ! L'interpella-t-il.

L'adolescent s'arrêta, se retournant.

-Oui ?

-…

-Monsieur ?

-Vous… Vous ne me rappelez pas de mauvais souvenirs, lâcha finalement l'adulte. Les choses… sont très compliquées. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce que je vois en vous, alors ne vous préoccupez plus de ces futilités.

[… … …]

Le professeur de potions, le soir venu, se coucha plus épuisé que jamais. Il avait sous-entendu à un fils de Mangemort de ne pas suivre les traces de son père. Certes, Voldemort croyait qu'il faisait semblant de servir la cause de Dumbledore, mais il y avait une marge entre faire la taupe au sein même de Poudlard et jouer les conseillers d'orientation improvisés. Si la nouvelle, d'une manière ou d'une autre, remontait aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier risquait de ne pas apprécier cette initiative qui passerait alors pour un zèle excessif et douteux. Le risque que le mage noir découvre le pot-aux-roses ne ferait alors que grandir dangereusement. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, il avait avoué à demi-mot que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Regulus n'avait rien de cauchemardesque. Le Sang-Mêlé avait la sensation de perdre totalement le contrôle la situation et il devait le reconnaître ; il avait peur.

[… … …]

Rapidement, les résultats scolaires de Théodore étaient remontés… en même temps que ses cernes s'étaient creusés. C'était presque miraculeux que l'adolescent parvienne à garder les yeux ouverts en cours. Et cette fois, d'autres professeurs commencèrent à porter un regard un peu plus intéressé sur le bien-être de l'adolescent. Jusqu'à ce que Pomona rapporte un jour à son collègue potionniste qu'elle avait dit à l'héritier Nott de passer voir l'infirmière et que, avec toute la politesse qu'on lui connaissait, il avait refusé. Les jours continuèrent à défiler. Le jeune homme portait régulièrement son écharpe autour de son cou alors que le temps s'était suffisamment réchauffé.

« Est-ce que je suis en train d'échouer ? » Se demanda Severus, atterré, en regardant son élève, le dernier encore présent, ranger ses affaires au ralenti. « Est-ce qu'il subi je ne sais quoi dont il refuse de parler ? Est-ce que je suis incapable de le protéger ? Est-ce que comme Reg il va… partir ? Est-ce qu'il est déjà trop loin pour que je puisse le sauver ? »

-Attendez ! Cria l'adulte.

Et cela dut un peu trop s'apparenter à un rugissement car Théodore sursauta si violemment qu'il en lâcha son sac dont le contenu se répandit sur le sol. Le Mangemort repenti se leva sans y réfléchir et vint à l'héritier Nott mettre genou à terre pour l'aider. C'est là qu'il le vit… le livre sur les Animagi. L'adolescent hoqueta d'une stupeur incrédule quand la main de son professeur se referma sur son écharpe pour tirer dessus et la lui ôter. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quand les yeux de l'adulte se posèrent sur les petites écailles vertes dépassant de la chair tendre du cou qui était rougie d'irritation. Il y eut autant de colère que d'incompréhension dans le regard comme la voix de Severus lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Je pensais qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. Que vous étiez malade, ou que vous souffriez de la position de votre père. En réalité, vous ne faites que perdre votre temps à essayer de vous changer en Animagus…

-Je… J'y suis presque, bredouilla l'élève pour toute défense.

-Vous y êtes presque ?… Et alors ? _Et alors ?!_ Tempêta le Sang-Mêlé. Est-ce que vous réalisez seulement que vous vous ruinez la santé pour une capacité dont… dont…

Il n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase.

-Dont quelqu'un qui en apprendrait l'existence pourrait me demander d'en user comme d'une arme dans l'inévitable guerre à venir ?…, poursuivit le Sang-Pur d'une petite voix. Je le sais. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a que vous qui ayez percé le secret.

-Il y a des Legilimens. Ils sauront. Ils n'hésiteront pas.

-Je m'entraîne à l'occlumancie…

-Seul ?

Théodore acquiesça. Alors Severus comprit que, jusqu'à présent, il se trompait. Il ne pourrait jamais protéger l'héritier Nott s'il ne lui apprenait pas à se défendre par lui-même. Il rendit au jeune homme les affaires qu'il avait ramassées.

-Je vous enseignerai cet art, mais personne, _personne_ , ne devra le savoir.

[… … …]

Il avait eu ses BUSES haut la main et c'est durant les vacances qui suivirent qu'il était enfin parvenu à prendre sa forme Animagus. Mais bien qu'à la rentrée, à la reprise des secrets cours d'occlumancie, il l'avait annoncé au potionniste, il n'avait pas dit de quel animal il s'agissait. Bien qu'une certaine curiosité l'étreignait à ce sujet, le Mangemort repenti n'avait jamais profité de ses tête-à-tête avec son élève pour aller directement chercher l'information dans son esprit, ni celle-là, ni celle concernant les motivations du Sang-Pur à devenir un Animagus. Il se contentait de faire son possible pour lui apprendre à se protéger d'intrusions dues à la legilimancie sans pour autant violer son esprit et, il devait l'admettre, en étant beaucoup plus doux et compréhensif qu'il ne l'avait été l'année précédente avec le Survivant.

Il était tout de même soulagé, heureux, de voir que Théodore se débrouillait de mieux en mieux, qu'il faisait toujours preuve de son excellence durant les cours conventionnels, et que toute trace de fatigue ou du moindre désagrément de santé avait déserté son corps. Malgré tout, l'adulte savait que le climat du monde sorcier ne cesserait pas de se dégrader et il avait pris la décision d'étirer un peu les cours particuliers de l'héritier Nott pour lui faire travailler sa défense contre les forces du mal. L'adolescent n'avait pas protesté. Le professeur faisait attention à ne pas l'épuiser et à ne pas lui prendre trop de temps qu'il eut pu consacrer à ses devoirs, mais il ne pouvait parfois pas s'empêcher de faire traîner les choses jusqu'à ce que l'élève réussisse un sort particulier.

Et les jours, les semaines, les mois défilaient ainsi. Se ressemblant tous.

-Vous pouvez y aller, déclara le Sang-Mêlé.

Le Sang-Pur rangea sa baguette mais ne récupéra pas son sac.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? L'interrogea calmement Severus.

Sans paraître éprouver la plus petite once d'embarras, Théodore n'eut qu'une furtive expression d'hésitation avant de demander.

-C'est certainement mal venu, voire ingrat de ma part de poser une telle question maintenant, mais est-ce que vous n'en faites tant pour moi que parce que je lui ressemble ?

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de Regulus depuis presque un an. Le professeur de potions était paralysé. Pas seulement parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais parce que la réponse qui avait instinctivement voulu franchir ses lèvres et qu'il avait retenue de peu était « non ». Et à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus _pensé_ au cadet Black, même lorsqu'il regardait l'héritier Nott. Le Mangemort repenti, chassant à grands renforts de mauvaise foi, de dénégations le sentiment qui avait brusquement surgi du fin fond de son esprit et tentait de prendre d'assaut son corps entier, répondit.

-Non. Vous êtes mon élève. Vous êtes de fait sous ma protection.

-Il y a des tas d'autres élèves et je ne crois pas que vous ayez le temps de leur prodiguer à tous les mêmes cours qu'à moi.

-Tous n'ont pas entrepris de développer des capacités nécessitant ou d'être cachées, ou d'obtenir l'aide d'un tiers.

-Mais vous l'aimiez, non ?

Cette fois, l'adulte eut l'air ébahi. Il en demeura sans voix.

-Vous l'aimiez… Et il a disparu…, continua le jeune homme, serrant les mains sur sa robe de sorcier, une expression d'une rage d'impuissance mal contenue sur le visage. L'année dernière, vous m'avez dit que… Mais vous mentiez. En partie du moins. Peut-être que, quand vous me voyez, vous pensez aux bonnes choses que vous avez partagées avec lui, mais j'imagine bien… Je sais que mon existence, ma présence ne fait que vous jeter à la figure son absence à lui.

-Je…

-Osez me dire que j'ai tort, le défia alors l'élève. Osez seulement prétendre que je me trompe, que je ne suis qu'un gamin qui se prend pour le centre du monde sous prétexte que vous lui avez accordé un peu d'attention. Osez. J'ai perdu ma mère. Et je sais pertinemment que si je rencontrais quelqu'un lui ressemblant comme je ressemble à Regulus Black alors l'absence de la personne que je désire réellement à mes côtés n'en serait que plus lourde à porter.

Le Sang-Mêlé se passa une main sur le visage et rit jaune un bref instant.

-Vous êtes parfois si clairvoyant que je me demande si vous ne vous ignorez pas des talents de Legilimens. Tout de même… Laissez-moi vous dire que, comme lui, vous avez la désagréable capacité et manie de me mettre au pied du mur, malgré tous mes efforts de résistance.

Severus poussa un long et pesant soupir.

-Oui. Oui, je l'aimais. Mais je n'ai pas su en profiter, ni lui en faire profiter, et il est mort. J'aurais dû le protéger, prendre soin de lui, et j'ai bêtement décidé de me rattraper avec vous. Je croyais que je ne pourrais jamais me dérober au souvenir, au poids de sa disparition tant que je vous verrais, mais force est de constater que vous avez beau lui ressembler par bien des aspects, j'échappe peu à peu à son fantôme. Alors, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez posé cette question ; oui, au début, ce n'était que par attachement à Regulus, mais à présent, ce n'est plus le cas. Êtes-vous satisfait ?

Mais quand le potionniste reporta son regard sur le Sang-Pur, se retournant, il ne trouva qu'un tas de vêtements sur lequel une sorte de lézard vert atteignant dans les soixante centimètres de long se trouvait. Doté d'une crête et d'une épine dorsale s'étendant presque jusqu'au bout de sa queue, il appartenait au genre saurien des basilics. Et ce « basilic » était recroquevillé sur lui-même attendant le verdict. Le Mangemort repenti mit une main devant sa bouche, faisant mine de réfléchir alors qu'il cachait son sourire. Quelle ironie qu'un membre de la maison Serpentard, dont le fondateur avait introduit _le Basilic_ dans l'école, avait pour Animagus la version moldue de la créature.

-Cet animal peut courir sur l'eau. Avez-vous essayé ?

Le reptile hocha positivement la tête.

-C'est aussi un excellent nageur et il est capable de s'enterrer dans le sable.

L'animal se redressa, acquiesçant toujours mais comme rasséréné de voir l'adulte porter de l'intérêt à ce qu'il lui présentait. Severus était presque touché que Théodore lui ait révélé sa forme Animagus, comme s'il avait tenté de se faire pardonner de l'avoir plus ou moins contraint à parler du cadet Black ou le remerciait de ne pas l'avoir envoyé balader. Oui, presque touché. Si seulement cela ne cachait pas une mièvrerie d'adolescent et que cet Animagus n'était pas si ridiculement symbolique… Mais il avait le cœur léger. Apaisé d'avoir parlé, amusé par la réaction de l'héritier Nott. Qui reprit alors sa forme humaine et apparut dans le plus simple appareil. Doux Merlin.

L'adolescent et son professeur se fixèrent pendant un instant de flottement qui parut durer une éternité et durant lequel le beau rouge des cerises bien mûres gagna leurs peaux peu colorées. Le Mangemort repenti fit alors volte-face, une main devant la figure.

-Mon Dieu, Théodore, rhabillez-vous !

L'adulte entendit des froissements de tissus et ses pensées déjà bouillonnantes s'emballèrent furieusement. Ces bruits… Il aurait pu les produire en ôtant ses habits à Regulus, à l'époque, cédant aux invitations répétées du cadet Black. Et il se vit coucher le disparu sur son bureau. Il se vit le dévêtir et dévorer son corps. Il se vit céder à la Tentation. Puis il vit le visage de Regulus se brouiller. Severus ne sut alors plus qui ses inavouables désirs lui montraient entre le cadet Black et son élève. Ainsi, il eut beau lutter de toutes ses forces, faisant valoir sa grande morale et les lois de son pays, se giflant, s'insultant mentalement pour s'obliger à recouvrer la raison, il ne put s'empêcher de poser un discret regard observateur et appréciateur sur le Sang-Pur tandis que ce dernier, ayant remis son sous-vêtement et son pantalon, reboutonnait sa chemise. Le potionniste se vit lui sauter dessus, l'allonger à même le sol et… et cette image le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Toutefois, il n'en fit rien.

-Si vous contrôlez mal votre transformation, vous feriez bien de faire plus attention, commenta le Mangemort repenti.

Théodore cessa tout mouvement, rougissant de plus belle si cela était seulement possible, puis acheva de s'habiller en silence avant de détromper l'adulte.

-Je la maîtrise parfaitement.

Il saisit son sac mais plutôt que le mettre en bandoulière comme il en avait l'habitude, il le garda serré contre lui, comme un bouclier. Le Sang-Mêlé darda sur l'héritier Nott un regard compatissant.

-Vous mentez mal.

-Oui. C'est pour cela que je ne mens jamais.

-Ne vous obstinez pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous vous améliorerez avec le temps.

-Je vous dis que j'ai volontairement repris forme humaine.

-Vous vous êtes _volontairement_ retrouvé nu devant un professeur ?

Severus ne se moquait pas. L'adolescent avait une obsession pour la perfection ; ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il veuille cacher par tous les moyens une faille l'ayant conduit dans une situation si embarrassante. L'excuse était stupide, mais dans la panique, pouvait se comprendre.

-Pas n'importe lequel…

Le Sang-Pur avait un peu remonté son sac pour cacher une partie de sa tête derrière.

-Je voulais savoir… si… si…

Théodore avait la voix dangereusement chevrotante.

-Si vous… Si ça vous ferait… quelque chose…

-… Si ça me ferait quelque chose de voir un de mes élèves _nu_? Reformula le professeur de potions qui commençait doucement à comprendre que l'héritier Nott ne lui avait effectivement _jamais_ menti.

Le jeune homme parut vouloir disparaître derrière son sac.

-Pas n'importe lequel…, répliqua-t-il encore une fois.

-Théodore, vous…

Mais le Mangemort repenti se tut. Depuis quand avait-il cessé d'appeler son élève « monsieur Nott » ? Alors le Sang-Pur inspira bruyamment avant de profiter du suspens de l'adulte pour libérer tous ces mots qui se bousculaient dans son crâne et son cœur.

-Je peux apprendre et réciter le contenu de livres entiers. Je peux rédiger des parchemins complets de dissertation. Je peux maîtriser n'importe quel sortilège, n'importe quelle potion. Je peux me lancer dans des entreprises démesurées d'apprentissage comme la magie des Animagi et l'art de l'occlumancie. Je peux me rendre malade pour y parvenir. J'ai des ambitions trop grandes pour moi. Trop grandes pour le fils d'un Mangemort. Mais je suis doué pour réussir, même lorsque tout est contre moi. Je suis doté d'une volonté obstinée. Elle m'a toujours été utile. Elle m'a souvent tiré de situations délicates. Cependant, c'est à cause d'elle que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Et de ma curiosité naturelle. Et de ma jalousie maladive. Mais je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Je ne suis pas doué pour être… Pour être… Je suis désolé… Amoureux… Je suis désolé… Pardon… Pardon de vous avoir dérangé avec ça…

Et il partit à grandes enjambées vers la sortie.

Et il avança sa main vers la poignée.

Et on lui attrapa le poignet.

Et un bras passa devant lui.

Et il se retrouva collé au torse de l'adulte.

Il lâcha son sac.

Une main glissa sous son menton.

Elle lui fit relever la tête.

Passa sur sa joue.

Ôta l'épi qui lui mangeait le visage.

Il ferma les yeux.

[… … …]

-Nott s'est trouvé une copine, remarqua Pansy.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Questionna Gregory. Il dit jamais rien…

-Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il se passait un doigt sur les lèvres. Je crois bien qu'il ne m'a même pas calculée. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire.

-Sourire ? Répéta Vincent, bêtement. _Nott_?

La jeune sorcière acquiesça, renfrognée. Si elle avait su plus tôt que cette armoire à glace était capable d'une telle expression à l'étrange aura de bonheur tabou, alors elle aurait fait en sorte d'en être la raison. Mais bon… Elle avait Draco, non ?

[… … …]

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait aussi sincèrement et profondément qu'il avait aimé Regulus ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement conjuguer ses sentiments pour le cadet Black au passé ? Il sentait quelque chose, dans son cœur, dans ses entrailles, au souvenir du baiser qu'il avait offert à Théodore. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il croyait que c'était ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait seulement se permettre que ce soit bien le cas ? Est-ce que tout ceci n'était pas que folie ? Si, bien sûr. Évidemment que c'était de la folie ! Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Mais pouvait-il aussi se permettre de faire miroiter une relation à l'héritier Nott sans jamais s'impliquer comme il le devrait et le faire souffrir comme il avait fait souffrir son défunt ami ?

Regulus était mort parce qu'il s'était cru seul contre l'adversité… Parce qu'il n'avait pas recherché le soutien de la personne qu'il aimait car celle-ci lui avait laissé croire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Severus. Pouvait-il se permettre de faire la même erreur avec le jeune homme ? Pouvait-il, par crainte ou incompréhension de ce qu'il ressentait, garder ses distances ? Abandonner son élève ? Et si jamais, comme avec Regulus, il ne s'apercevait que trop tard que ce qu'il ressentait était aussi fort et véritable ? Avait-il envie de prendre le risque ?

Quand le Sang-Pur le rejoignit pour son cours d'occlumancie, le potionniste se dit que, non, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Qu'il était trop vieux pour prendre des risques, quels qu'ils soient. Qu'il était fatigué. Qu'il voulait juste se laisser porter. Que l'amour était une chose rafraîchissante mais aussi un cocon d'un envoûtant confort. Il murmura.

-Bonsoir Théodore, comment vas-tu ?

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

[… … …]

Le secret avait tenu bon, jusqu'aux tout derniers instants. Jusqu'à _ses_ tout derniers instants. Personne n'avait su qu'il entretenait une liaison avec l'héritier Nott. Oh, il ne s'était jamais permis d'aller plus loin que les baisers, mais c'était déjà bien assez. Même si, paradoxalement, les étreintes qu'ils avaient échangées se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Malgré tout, à l'heure de mourir, le Mangemort repenti était heureux. Non pas qu'il pensait, ou espérait retrouver le cadet Black, mais il n'avait presque plus de regrets. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses dont il pouvait avoir honte, mais il en avait fait plus encore dont il pouvait être fier. A cet instant précis, alors qu'il se perdait dans les limbes de sa conscience s'éteignant, une seule chose le peinait ; ne pas avoir pu dire adieu à l'adolescent. Ne pas avoir pu le revoir, l'embrasser, l'étreindre au moins une fois. Il le laissait derrière lui. Alors… il souhaita que les sentiments de son élève n'aient été que du vent, qu'il n'ait été pour lui qu'une passade et que le Sang-Pur se remette sans problème de sa mort. Qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de mieux. Qui puisse le rendre heureux.

Sauf que quelqu'un pleurait. Et ces sanglots se répandaient en échos déchirants à travers l'obscurité et la douleur. Il sentit qu'on le forçait à avaler quelque chose. Plusieurs liquides de goûts différents. La douleur à son cou s'apaisa. Son environnement visuel et auditif s'éclaircit. Il revenait à lui. Il y avait une ombre au-dessus de lui. Une ombre dont il ne pouvait que reconnaître la voix.

-S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît, Severus, ne mourez pas… S'il vous plaît… Par pitié… Ne faites pas ça… Vous n'avez pas le droit… Severus… Severus…

Et quand l'ombre n'en fut plus une, l'adulte put voir que le Sang-Pur, tout en pleurant, tout en gémissant, tout en suppliant, tenait sa baguette pointée sur les morsures infligées par Nagini tandis que de sa main libre il appliquait des produits, des compresses, qu'il avait de toute évidence volés à l'infirmerie. Avisant des cadavres de flacons de potions non loin, Severus put constater que Théodore avait aussi dû visiter sa réserve. Comment l'héritier Nott y était-il arrivé ? Comment avait-il pu trouver un contrepoison ? Comment pouvait-il connaître ces sortilèges de soin ? Comment avait-il su où le trouver ? Comment était-il parvenu jusqu'ici ? Autant de questions que le potionniste lui poserait plus tard. Il leva une main tremblante au bout d'un bras presque dénué de force et l'approcha du visage baigné de larmes du jeune homme qui ne paraissait pas même pas avoir remarqué qu'il était « réveillé ». Il posa sa main sur la joue trempée du Sang-Pur, s'efforçant de sourire, pour dédramatiser.

-Tu espères faire carrière à Sainte Mangouste ?

Il avait la voix cassée. Théodore quitta la vilaine -un peu moins laide et grave depuis qu'il s'en occupait- blessure des yeux pour porter son regard sur le Mangemort repenti.

-Il y aura quand même une cicatrice…, fut sa réponse, la mine défaite.

-Comme ça je n'oublierai jamais que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Alors, doucement, l'héritier Nott se pencha et se blottit contre l'adulte qui lui caressait les cheveux, l'autre main sur la hanche de l'adolescent. Ce dernier gémissait, le souffle court.

-Je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime…

Severus, lui, faisait partie de ces personnes incapables de prononcer ces mots. Alors il ne pouvait que continuer ses caresses en pensant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait des « Je t'aime, Théodore. » en se disant que, peut-être, le jeune homme entendrait ou, dans une moindre mesure, qu'il comprendrait.

[… … …]

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Sans rire ; _qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?_ Au milieu de ce qui restait d'un champ de bataille, à aider à réunir les morts et à soigner les blessés, en compagnie de Daphné, Astoria et Blaise. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient tous là ?_ C'était tout ce à quoi elle parvenait à penser, elle qui n'avait jamais désiré qu'une chose depuis l'annonce de la bataille ; fuir avec tous ceux qui le pouvaient, comme prévu. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient dans ce tunnel pour quitter Poudlard avant que l'Armée des Ténèbres ne leur tombe dessus, Astoria avait fait demi-tour. Théodore n'était pas là, qu'elle disait. Théodore Nott n'était pas avec eux. _Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, bordel ?_ Ce type n'avait pas d'ami. Ah, mais oui. La mystérieuse petite-amie. Ça devait être elle.

« Une suicidaire petite-amie pour un suicidaire petit-copain », avait intérieurement ricané Pansy. Puis elle avait vu Daphné se mettre à courir après sa sœur en la suppliant de revenir. Et Blaise, en preux chevalier servant, les avait suivies toutes les deux, parce qu'il fallait bien un grand mâle viril pour protéger les deux princesses. Et « Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons... » s'était dit l'héritière Parkinson. Et « Qu'est-ce que je fous ? » s'était-elle demandée quand elle avait emboîté le pas à Blaise en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas repéré Draco dans la foule des fuyards. Pourtant, à cheval entre l'inconscience et le courage, elle avait rejoint la bataille. Avec les trois autres suicidaires. Au nom de Serpentard. De la grande maison de Salazar. Et de l'amitié. Et de l'amour. Parce que, _fais chier_ , elle était amoureuse de ce flambeur de Draco Malfoy. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Mais quand même… Tout ce sang… Tous ces cris… _Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?_

-Pansy ?…, s'étonna alors une voix fatiguée.

La jeune fille se redressa. Les vêtements tachés, déchirés. Les cheveux en pétards. Couverte de sang et de poussière. Mais elle sourit. De toutes ses foutues dents. Comme si elle était en putain de robe de bal. Comme si elle n'était pas épuisée. Comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur du monde. Comme si elle n'avait pas tué. Comme si elle n'avait pas été terrorisée. Comme si elle n'avait pas cru ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle se vanta.

-Alors ? Qui c'est la fille la plus canon, la plus intelligente et la plus courageuse que tu vas demander en mariage et qui dans sa grande compassion acceptera de donner sa main à un type comme toi ?

Et l'héritier Malfoy rit. Et Pansy se mit à pleurer. Et ils s'enlacèrent. Cette guerre de merde était finie.

[… … …]

-Je voulais vous protéger, alors j'ai espionné comme j'ai pu mon père sous ma forme Animagus. Je me suis aussi débrouillé pour acquérir une cape d'invisibilité. Vous m'appreniez à me battre, et de mon côté, j'apprenais à soigner. Parce que, je vous l'ai dit, apprendre est ce que je fais de mieux. Dans votre réserve, j'ai dérobé durant l'année de quoi préparer des anti-poisons. Lorsque l'heure de la bataille finale a sonné, je me suis changé en Animagus pour vous suivre partout, pour être sûr qu'il ne vous arriverait rien. Quand le serpent vous a attaqué, j'ai aussitôt été chercher de quoi vous soigner, et je suis revenu sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

Voilà à quoi avaient ressemblé les explications de l'élève que le professeur n'avait, au final, écouté que d'une oreille distraite. Parce que le Sang-Pur lui avait raconté ça après l'avoir rejoint dans ses appartements, dans les cachots. Après être monté sur son lit. Après qu'ils se soient déshabillés. Et après s'être glissé entre les jambes du Mangemort repenti -désormais officiellement reconnu par le monde sorcier comme membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix- torse contre torse, leurs cœurs se répondant. Ces explications… rien d'autre qu'un souffle brûlant dans le cou, qu'un murmure presque suave qui suffit à faire haleter l'adulte. Severus embrassa l'épaule de Théodore.

-Oui, je vous en prie, sourit l'héritier Nott.

Le potionniste l'étendit donc sur les draps et, avec infinie douceur, une passionnée délicatesse, ils firent l'amour.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je me rends compte avec cet O.S que c'est la première fois que je traite sérieusement le DracoxPansy… Oui, dix-sept pages de SeverusxThéodore et c'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Parce que… eh, mais ce couple n'est pas si mal en fait. Mais bref, parlons plutôt du sujet principal. Je voulais faire du SeverusxThéodore depuis longtemps déjà mais sans jamais trouver l'inspiration, ou même comment traiter correctement le sujet délicat de la relation professeur-élève. Mais grâce à la conversation que j'ai eue avec une lectrice ayant eu la gentillesse de laisser des commentaires sur quelques-uns de mes écrits, j'ai eu l'éclair… peut-être pas de génie, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Y'a des tas de choses que je voulais faire et que je n'ai pas faites, finalement, comme rédiger la lettre d'adieux de Regulus, ou le lemon SeverusxThéodore… Dans le premier cas parce que je n'arrivais pas à la loger de manière naturelle et/ou sans que ça ne fasse l'effet « regardez comme c'est trop trop triste oh là là », et dans le second… Parce que je suis en période de flemingite lemoneuse. Aussi, même si je ne l'ai pas dit parce que pour moi ça tombe sous le sens que Théodore ne s'est pas baladé à poil sous sa cape d'invisibilité sur le champ de bataille ; il a quand même pris le temps de se rhabiller avant d'aller piller l'infirmerie, hein. '-' Vous aurez aussi peut-être remarqué que j'ai pas mal joué avec les répétitions… Disons que je suis en train de relire la trilogie de Patrick Ness, "Le chaos en marche", et que je suis très certainement influencée par sa prose. Et… Et voilà, quoi. Merci à toutes les personnes qui auront lu ; pourvu que ça vous ait laissé un bon souvenir !**


End file.
